


The Sun God and the Moon God

by The_loser_geek_or_whatever



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_loser_geek_or_whatever/pseuds/The_loser_geek_or_whatever
Summary: Michael is a sun God who brought light to a dark World.Jeremy is a moon God who prefers the dark.





	The Sun God and the Moon God

**Darkness.  
**   
Thats all that was there.  
A dark blanket of sky, peppered with shining little stars. The darkness held cold air all around the Earth, leaving people shivering as they lumbered around exhaustedly.

The one good thing about it all (in my opinion) was the stars. The stars provided light, and a sense of hope. Hope that if you wish upon your lucky star that things will get better. 

So I took one of the stars, and grew it larger than some of the others. Just big enough to provide more light and warmth upon the world. 

The sky went from pitch-black, to a light powder blue. The birds started singing happily as they flew through the fluffy puffs of cloud. 

The people grew more lively, and awake. They worked hard, and had fun. 

I became proud of my creation.

But rumor spread that somebody disagreed. 

The God of the moon. The one who kept the world hidden in darkness. I overheard the humans talking about him; he's angry that I created the light for people to enjoy. 

A feeling of anger swelled inside me. How could he be mad at me for giving people light? Now they can enjoy themselves in the sun! They can laugh and play! And now they can actually see where they're going!

I need to calm myself. An angry God is never a good thing. 

I came to the top of a hill in the middle of an empty forest. After forming a small pentagram below me, I hovered above the ground, and relaxed.  A melody played in my head, one that I heard the humans singing at some point. The wind blew through my dark hair and cooled me off. I have to admit, the heat does get irritating. Especially in my golden robes. I closed my eyes and just let myself relax.

"Why are you taking my people away!?"

My eyes shot open at the sudden shouting. There in front of me, was the God of the Moon. 

And Damn he sure was stunning. 

His skin was pale, reminding me of the moon itself. He wore a dark blue robe, which made his skin seem to almost glow. Freckles dotted his face, just like the stars freckled the darkness. But his eyes were as blue as the light sky.  
He took my breath away. 

"P-pardon?" I stuttered under his glare. 

"Who are you, and why are you taking my people away to the light?" 

I smiled calmly at him, trying to keep peace. God's can get dangerous at war. 

"My name is Michael Mell, but I am also known as the Sun God. I fell in love with this planet, and I believed that the people here deserved light. I didn't know you ruled this planet and I deeply apologize."

I bowed my head slightly, showing him respect.  
He simply just rolled his eyes in irritation, and crossed his arms. 

"Sorry won't fix this. The only way this conflict can be resolved is in battle. Do you accept?" 

I smirked as I stopped floating, and stood on my own two legs. This boy was so small and skinny compared to me! He didn't appear to have any muscle on him either. 

"Very well. But you must know that I am a very good fighter." I replied, still smirking at him. 

My confidence only infuriated him further as he stepped up and swung at my head. I easily dodged however, and in his surprise I knocked him over.  
Then I sat on him.  
That was an easy fight; thank goodness we didn't start using our powers.

"To tell you the truth, I don't want to do this. I just want to be at peace. Please, lets call a truce."

He struggled for a moment, but then sighed defeatedly.  
"If it leaves me no choice, I will forfeit." 

I smiled and got off of him. I found myself getting lost in his bright blue eyes. It was like I was swimming in the depths of the ocean. I then began to stare at his freckled face. It made me miss the stars. He blushed at my staring, as I helped him stand up.

"You never told me your name?" I asked as he looked up and into my own brown eyes. 

"Jeremy Heere. I control the moon." He answered with a smile. His smile was absolutely gorgeous. 

"Interesting. I didn't know there was such thing as a moon God." I thought out loud. 

"I didn't know there was such thing as a sun God!" He giggled. It was the prettiest sound I've ever heard. 

"Yeah. We Gods are pretty mysterious!"

We both laughed at that. He blushed as he stared up at me. His smile wavered for a moment, as though he was arguing with himself in his head.

"We should create a thing called sunsets and sunrises. A sunset for when the day transitions into the night, and sunrise for when the night transitions into the day!" I proposed. He sat in thought for a moment, before saying  
"Soo, what you're saying is-- we should work together?"

I nodded. 

"What do you say?"  
I held my hand out for him to shake.  
He smiled in his wonderful way again.  
"You got yourself a deal."


End file.
